Reunion
by The Darklight Angel
Summary: After a long, long time, Glinda and Elphaba finally get their reunion...and their happy ending. Musicalverse, Sequel to Memories. Gelphie


Reunion

-

This is my 3rd Gelphie fic, and the sequel to 'Memories' which is the sequel to 'Rewritten'. Its sort've a series, I guess.

Anyways, I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer – I own no characters, or places named in this story. The only thing I own from Wicked is a copy of the soundtrack, and an insane love for the musical and book.

* * *

_Glinda slowly looked up, into warm, laughing brown eyes. A verdant hand cupped her cheek, and a familiar voice chuckled,_

_"Good evening, Lady Glinda."_

* * *

There were few times in Glinda's life that she was ever struck speechless. In fact, she could barely remember the last time when she was. After years of having to give speeches to her fellow Ozians, and gossiping with all of her (so-called) friends, she had learned to always have an answer. Plus, being the natural socialite she was, there was always something on the tip of her tongue that was just begging to be said.

This, however, happened to be one of those moments.

Glinda stared up at the familiar woman. To Glinda, time had done nothing to the woman but made her more beautiful. All Oz's ruler could do at the moment, was take in Elphaba's features. The green skin, the little amused smirk, the windswept, long silky purple-black hair, and her eyes. Those eyes that still managed to make Glinda shiver with the eternal, burning emotion held in them, whether it be anger, or joy.

"Sweet Oz." Glinda breathed.

Elphaba chuckled once more. "Am I not worthy enough to receive even a 'hello' from her Goodness?"

It was then that all feeling other than surprise chose to come back to Glinda. "Certainly not!" She growled. Elphaba pursed her lips and looked quizzically down at the blonde. "What?"

"I said, certainly not. Not after what you put me through, Elphaba Thropp!" Glinda huffed. She quickly untangled herself from Elphaba's grasp, stepping a few steps back.

"Glinda…" Elphaba began, but Glinda stopped her, a hand held up for Elphaba's silence.

"Don't!" Glinda's voice rose. Her cheeks flushed pink, and she scowled at Elphaba.

"Glinda," She tried again, once more failing to complete her sentence as Glinda continued on.

"For years, I thought you were dead!" Glinda cried, becoming more and more frustrated. "Do you know that I cried almost every night for a while after you we're gone?"

That certainly shut the green girl up. Glinda didn't even notice that Elphie had stopped all attempts to interrupt her; she just went on, not-so blissfully unaware.

"And when I wasn't crying, I was having nightmares!" Glinda's usually pale skin was now on the verge of turning red with anger. "Nightmares, about your….your…." She couldn't even finish the sentence. Like that tragic night years ago, Glinda's eyes began to burn with unshed tears. "And then I finally find out you're alive! Why didn't you just tell me, Elphaba?! Why let me suffer like this!?"

Those tears finally began to roll down Glinda's face. Elphaba finally snapped herself out of the shocked state that Glinda's confession had put her in. She walked the few steps to the blonde woman, and took Glinda into her arms. Immediately, Glinda began to struggle.

"Let me go." Glinda sobbed, squirming in the taller woman's grasp. Elphaba merely tightened her grip upon Oz's ruler.

"Let go of me." Glinda said once again. This tie, instead of squirming to break free, she balled her hands into dainty fists, and began to beat them on the slim woman's back.

Elphaba didn't flinch from the blows. Glinda seemed to only be putting a little effort into her hits, and she doubted that it would hurt that much even if Glinda did put force into it, considering her lady-like traits and demeanor.

Glinda gasped, as Elphaba suddenly caught a fist, already poised and aiming for her back. Another gasp, another fist stopped from hitting its target.

"What in Oz do you think you're doing, Elpha-"

Glinda didn't finish her sentence, for Elphaba had silenced her, by pressing her own lips against Glinda's.

Despite Glinda's later claims that she had put up some resistance, the restrained woman stopped putting up any resistance at all, and relaxed instantaneously into the kiss.

If she had thought that their brief lip-lock before had been good, this one definitely outshined it. The feelings that Glinda had felt during their last kiss were already intense, but with the knowledge that this didn't have to be rushed, and the fact the Elphaba was still alive, simply served to increase the intensity tenfold.

Both Elphaba and Glinda let themselves be swept away by these feelings. They lost all sense of the world around them. Nothing mattered to either of them, but the other woman they were so desperately holding onto. Even time lost its importance; for all either of them knew, they could have been standing there for years.

They let it last for as long as they could, before they had to break for air. Elphaba let go of Glinda's hands, and Glinda immediately enveloped Elphaba in a hug once more, embracing her just as tightly as the verdant woman had been earlier.

"I'm sorry." Elphaba murmured, stroking the soft blonde curls of Glinda's head. "I never meant to cause you so much pain."

"Then why didn't you tell me you were alive?" Glinda asked softly, mumbling her question into Elphaba's neck.

"Oh believe me Glinda, I wanted to." Elphaba sighed, her embrace on the smaller woman tensing slightly. "But…I thought it was best if I left. I just…I was just sick of it all. I didn't want to deal with my life in Oz anymore. I just wanted to start anew. And…" Elphaba swallowed thickly, and Glinda realized through her own tears, that Elphaba herself was fully crying. Not just the glittering tears that she had seen in those brown eyes years before. "I…I thought I had hurt you too much already by the time I left. I didn't want to cause anymore pain Glinda. I thought…that maybe you'd just be better without me. That maybe you'd hate me, especially after what I…"

"Oh Elphie." She whispered. This time, it was Glinda's turn to hold Elphaba, as she broke down in front of Glinda for the first time. It was Elphaba who was the strong one; but this time, it was Glinda's turn to stand up and be the stronger one. She led them over to her bed, and sat them both down.

"Elphie, I could never hate you." Glinda said, reaching upward with one hand, and tipping Elphaba's head closer to hers. She couldn't help but smile. "Considering that last kiss, I thought you'd have known." In spite of herself, Elphaba had to laugh.

'Besides, it doesn't matter that you left. You know why?" Glinda asked softly.

"I'm afraid I have no answer to that." Elphaba replied, wiping the tears off of her face. Glinda was relieved to see that water really and truly did nothing to her beloved.

"It's because you're here now." Glinda smiled, stroking Elphaba's face. "And because I can finally tell you…that I love you too." She kissed Elphaba once again, smiling into it. "And I always will." She added in.

Elphaba responded passionately to the kiss, before pulling back.

"But…Glinda….I can't stay here." She said. "Not even if I stay in the palace all the time. What if someone sees me? They'll spread the word that the Witch is back, and then the people will turn on you for hiding me. I can't let that happen, Glinda."

"I...I can't bear to have you leave me again Elphie." Glinda whimpered, clutching the black cloth of the cloak that lay on the green woman's shoulders.

A passionate fire lit up in Elphaba's eyes that moment. The look seemed familiar to Glinda, and with a jolt, she realized where she had seen it before. The blonde had seen it once, only once before. The night when Elphaba had asked her to…

"Come with me." Elphaba asked seriously, her eyes twinkling, betraying her voice. "Think of what we could do; together."

_"Unlimited."_ She sang, half smiling. "_Together we're unlimited_."

Elphaba this time tugged Glinda off of the bed with her, and out of the balcony doors (which Glinda had just noticed were open) and onto the terrace outside.

_"Together we'll be the greatest team there'__s ever been," _Elphaba took Glinda's face and cradled it between her hands gently. "_Glinda," _She vocalized, staring right into said woman's eyes with utmost adoration and love. _"Dreams the way we planned 'em."_

Glinda, remaining silent the whole time, broke out into a dazzling smile as she reached out her own hand and cupped Elphaba's own cheek, much like Elphaba herself had done earlier. _"If we work in tandem," _she crooned, loving the feeling she got when she saw Elphaba beam at her.

_"There's no fight we cannot win," _They sang, matching smiles adorning both their faces. "_Just you and I, defying gravity,"_

Elphaba picked up her broom, which had been leaning against the balcony railing, and held it between them, as she had so long ago. Pink hands quickly covered green. _"With you and I, Defying Gravity,"_

There, they both trailed off, as Elphaba burst out in a peal of excited laughter. "Get on." She said, mounting her broomstick, and motioning to Glinda. She looked worried, as Glinda didn't move. "You…._are_ coming, right?"

"Of course I'm coming!" Glinda answered, rolling her eyes. "Didn't I already say that?"

The dread cleared Elphaba's eyes and she looked relieved. A wry smile wormed itself onto her face.

"My my, it seems her Goodness has taken up sarcasm while I was gone."

'I'm only sarcastic when I'm around you, Elphie." Glinda snorted. "You're a bad influence."

"They didn't call me 'Wicked' for nothing, my pretty." Elphaba cackled, a sound that sent a pleasurable shiver down Glinda's spine. The green girl got off of her broomstick, and looked questioningly at the woman she loved. "Then why aren't we leaving yet?"

"Oh Elphie!" Glinda cried, exasperated."You never learn, do you?"

Elphaba looked puzzled. "What are you talking about?"

"For the love of the unnamed God." Glinda sighed, running a hand through her dishelved curls. "Elphie I cannot go out there in just a night gown and robe."

Elphaba frowned. "But Glinda, no one will see you. Besides…" She set her broom down, and walked over to Glinda.

"Besides…" She purred, wrapping her arms around Glinda's slim waist, "I like the thought of that."

Glinda smacked Elphie's arm lightly. "You wicked woman, you wouldn't enjoy it if I froze, now would you. I'd think that it would be very cold with the wind and all, and as you can see…" She tugged at her gown. "This isn't very thick and wouldn't provide warmth at all."

"Oh, I can see that for sure…" Elphaba murmured, her eyes trailing over Glinda's figure. Elphaba shook her head clear of those thoughts quickly, as Glinda smacked her arm again.

"Just give me a moment to change, and get some necessities." Glinda called, already dashing to her enormous closet.

Elphaba twitched. "Now when you say necessities…"

"Only a single case, Elphie." Elphaba could just see the scowl on Glinda's beautiful face.

Some minutes later, Glinda came, wearing a much less fancy dress (in her trademark pink, naturally) than anything that the verdant witch had ever seen her in. Although it lacked the volumes of skirts, and the intricate patterns of her usual dresses, the plain elegance of it let Glinda's true beauty show. In one hand, she held a small bag. Elphaba looked between it, and Glinda.

"Are you sure that's enough?" Elphaba arched an eyebrow. Glinda nodded. "I cast a spell on it so everything I needed would fit into here. Including…" Glinda dove a hand into her bag, and pulled out a large book; the Grimmerie. Elphaba grinned. "You learned how?"

"Like you wanted me to." Glinda affirmed. She tucked the book back into her fashionable satchel.

"I knew you weren't just looks, Glinda." Elphaba laughed.

"Oh hush, you." Glinda said playfully. Once again, Elphaba mounted her broom. Once again, Glinda didn't get on. Instead, her eyes grew wide.

"Sweet Oz! I almost forgot!" She dashed quickly back into the room. Elphaba sighed, dismounted again, and was about to go inside when Glinda glided out.

"This wouldn't happen to be yours, would it?"Glinda teased, holding something very familiar in front of Elphaba.

A slow smile of disbelief spread across her face. She took the pointed black hat from Glinda. "You kept it all this time?" She asked, touched.

Glinda nodded. "It was one of the only things I had to remember you by." She admitted, a flash of sadness crossing her eyes. Elphaba placed the hat atop of her head. It fit as snugly as she ever remembered it to.

Elphaba held the broom out once more. Glinda stepped over it, straddled it, and then sat down on it. Elphaba followed suit, situating herself behind Glinda. She wrapped her arms around Glinda, partly to help get ready to control the broom, and partly to hold Glinda.

"Are you sure? We can never come back to Oz after this…" Elphaba asked. Glinda reached up, and ran her fingers over the wide brim of the hat, leaning her own head back, and looking into Elphaba's eyes. She smiled. "As long as I'm with you, Elphie, it doesn't matter where we are."

Elphaba smiled, and pressed a kiss on those blonde curls. "I love you Glinda. I really do." She murmured.

As the broom soared up high, turning its occupants to mere silhouettes in the sky, two voices rang out into the moonlit night, in perfect harmony,

_"They'll never bring us down."_

End.

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this. Review if you like; but im not begging. They just make me happy. 


End file.
